


First Mistake

by KnotC



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Awkward Steve Rogers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Corporal Punishment, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Little Sisters, Moving In Together, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: Tony finally makes good on his promise. Maybe you should get better at lying.WARNING-CONTAINS SPANKING





	1. Chapter 1

knock knock knock   
came Tony's knuckles on your door. you sat up and your head pounded. Hangovers sucked. despite your headache you called, "Come in."  
"Good morning," he greeted as he walked over to you. He kissed your forehead before sitting on the foot of your bed. "how was last night?"   
"Oh it was fun," you paused. You had to make it seem like you were in on time. "would've been more fun if I could have stayed out past midnight," you laughed.   
he clenched his fists, you didn't see. "well I'm glad you were home on time, what time did you get in?"  
"uhm," you hesitated. you couldn't say too early or he'd know you were lying. "I got in around midnight, but I stayed up to talk to Steve for a while."  
"Oh really? funny because Steve said he didn't see you come in." shit that's right you heard him say that.   
"Oh, did he? that's right I uhm didn't talk to Steve actually I was going to but then I got tired and just went to bed."   
"it's also weird because I was downstairs watching TV until after 1:00 and never saw you come in."  
did he know already? "oh I saw you on the couch, I just didn't want to disturb you."   
"y/n stark are you lying to me?"   
"what? of course not. Tony what's wrong with you?"  
"well the thing is I was never on the couch watching TV, so you obviously didn't see me and the second thing is," he stood up and crossed his arms. "next time you want to pretend to be asleep you should probably shut off your lights."  
oh god. how could you have been so stupid. of course you don't sleep with the lights on! you just stared at him with your mouth open. "i-" he cut you off.  
"No you don't get to talk right now. Y/N Maria Stark, you have no idea how pissed I am at you." He really was pissed. You could tell by his face. "First you stay out past your curfew, then you lie about it, and then you lie about lying about it. What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"To be fair I've always been like this," you tried to joke with him.  
"That does it, get up." what? you stayed put. Was he going to..... he wouldn't, would he?  
"Y/N I said get up." you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood. as soon as you were up he sat down and gripped your arm. "I warned you to stop being a child."  
"TONY?! What are you doing?" you squirmed and wiggled trying to break his grip.   
"Enough! y/n I am not playing with you," with one swift tug you found yourself draped over his lap, your face buried in the soft comforter of your brand new room. Immediately after his hand came down hard on your backside. SWAT! And again. SWAT!   
"Tony! Fucking stop!" you screamed. His hand continued to rain down on you.   
"I told you," he readjusted you across his lap before continuing. "If you want to act like a kid, I'll treat you like one."   
"I'm not fucking 9 anymore!" you started to cry. Jesus, this was just like when you were a kid. Just like when you threw a tantrum in the middle of his meeting. Just like when you "accidently" found his liquor cabinet. This was no different, except you were about a decade older! Too old you decided, he didn't agree.   
He didn't let up for about 10 minutes. Before he rolled you up into his lap and you clung onto him and let yourself bawl into his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lied! I just wanted to stay out longer!" you wailed.  
"I know, but I told you something and you intentionally disobeyed me and I don't want that to ever happen again. Do you understand me?"   
"Yes," you sniffled. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him but, "Tony?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Uhm, I have to tell you something," you chewed your lip. "Steve asked me out. Like on a date. For tonight and I really want to go, Tony. Please?"   
you could feel him tense.  
"I told you I don't want you with him"  
"you have to trust me at some point"   
"well, fine I guess. but you ever pull anything like you did last night and I swear to God you'll never leave this tower again."  
"So I'm basically rapunzel now?"   
"shut up," he laughed. "you want some breakfast?"   
"yeah, all those drinks on an empty stomach really do a wonder on a stomach." the words came out before you could stop them.   
"really? all those drinks? tell me, y/n how'd you get those drinks?"   
"my fake ID..." you looked at the floor.   
"God damnit, y/n! You're lucky I don't beat your ass again!"  
"tony you drink all the time!"  
"I'm over 21 I can do whatever the hell I want! you're barely 20, my little sister and now you're grounded. You are NOT going on that date tonight."   
"yes I am."   
"Over my dead body."   
"Fuck you!"   
"Come eat breakfast, then I want to talk to you."  
He stood you up and he left the room. you pulled on some sweats before following him.


	2. What Happened at Breakfast

You stormed into the kitchen loudly. which probably wasn't the smartest considering everyone else was sitting there eating quietly.   
"Uhm, hi y/n" Natasha raised her eyebrows. you ignored her and stomped to the cabinet. muttering under your breath as you rummaged through the shelves. Tony sat at the table minding his own business like nothing was wrong, but the looks the others were giving each other revealed they knew something was up. just then Steve walked in. his eyes lit up like fireflies when he saw you. "y/n! good morning!" Tony's eyes shot up from his paper and glared daggers in his direction.   
"Good morning, Steve," you pushed your hair back and smiled. Tony leaned forward in his chair.   
"Did you sleep, okay?"   
"Oh I slept great. but you know it's lonely in that bed all by myself. you'll have to join me sometime." you winked. Clint snickered at the table. Tony almost choked on his coffee.   
"Oh, I'm a uhm, you uh," there was that adorable stutter again. And if you hadn't done enough already you leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tony stood up and stormed out. You smirked pleased with yourself.   
Steve's eyes followed Tony out the door. "Oh, gee y/n you probably shouldn't have done that. he's already not too keen on us and-"   
"oh Steve relax. my brother's all talk," not true. your ass was burning under your sweats.   
"so we're on for tonight?"   
"absolutely," you walked out to find Tony and try to convince him to let you go. 

"Y/N I said no! and that's final!"   
"Tony, Jesus christ why are you so against it?"   
"because I can be! that's all the reason you need!"  
"Steve is the most innocent person in the world, he won't even lay a hand on me!"  
"Oh but you'll have your hands all over him!"  
"Tony, shut up! What is the REAL problem?"  
"Y/n..." he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what changed with you at college but I just want my little sister back."  
"Tony I grew up. you'll have to get over it."   
"You may have grown up but you'll always be my little sister and I'll always be protective of you. that's why I moved you in with me. so I could keep an eye on you."  
"You can still keep an eye on me but you can't keep me away from Steve."   
"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"   
"do I ever?"  
"good point." he kissed your forehead   
and walked out.   
you checked your watch. time to get ready for your big date!


End file.
